Time after Time
by think.of.you
Summary: Naruto Songfics that I make when I'm bored. I'll update often. Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note : Well It's my first songfic, I had fun writing it. Probably to much fun XD it's based off the shipudden episode where sakura and Naruto seen sasuke again. Of course I changed it up a bit to match the song. It's from Sakura's POV.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters in this story or the song Taking over me by evanscence. I also don't own a half decent computer. **

_you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._

You'll always remember somethings. They just don't leave your memory. They stay there, and some of them hurt like hell. Like the memory of when team seven was team seven. Kakashi was are leader, even if he was always late. Naruto was the idiot hyperactive kid. I was the useless sakura. And then, there was The raven haired uchiha. He left naruto and I, but naruto refuse to accept that. We decided to go our seperate ways, naruto left Jiraiya, and I stayed with lady Tsunade. We had decided that we would train to become stronger. That was only part of our goal. The second part, was to bring sasuke back. And it didn't matter the costs.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

The training was hard, but well worth it in the end. I was stronger, not weak and helpless. I didn't need sasuke and naruto's protection anymore. I could well take care of myself. Many times through out training i told myself that i could give up, i didn't have to do this. But then i would have a flash back of when i was genin and i would have a new rush of adrenaline again.

_have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then_

One of the hardest flashbacks that hit me was the day, the boys of rookie nine were being sent after sasuke. Well besides lee, he was just getting out of the hospital so he was forced to stay with me. But the looks on there faces just sent me to tears all over again. But naruto simply gave me a thumbs up sign and promised to bring him back. And then they were gone.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

But enough with the flashbacks. This is the present. This is now. This is me standing next to sai, a pissed off expression on my face. Well until I turn my head a bit more to the right and see Sasuke Uchiha. I was sure I was dead then, this couldn't be real. But then all hope drained from my eyes, even if i was dead, Sasuke wouldn't look like that. He'd be smiling, my breath quickened. This was real.

_i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

I mouthed the word sasuke quietly as I stared in shock. He made no move to move from his spot. I could hear in the back of my mind naruto's running. But it felt like I was underwater, I couldn't hear anything else. All I could do was stare. Naruto ran into the clearing, tripping slightly as he finally noticed sasuke - kun. I wondered slightly if is heart was pounding too. But really it didn't matter.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

A moment later, sasuke was on the ground infront of naruto. They were talking, but i couldn't process any of the words. I was still in shock. Well until something sparked in me. He. was. the. one. who. left. us. Sasuke had made his choice. He didn't mind letting that snake have his body. As long as Sasuke could kill Itachi. Nothing else matter. Naruto and I didn't matter. We were useless.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

My brain finally connected to the scene. Sasuke was about to stab naruto. I had to stop it. Even if I didn't matter to sasuke, Naruto was still like his brother. Naruto had more of a chance of saving Sasuke then I did. With a sudden burst of speed, I was at naruto's back, protecting him from sasuke's sword. I barely felt the pain as it sliced into my chest. I coughed out blood and felt naruto turn around finally noticing me. With what energy I had left, I turned my head slightly to smile at him. **"Don't worry, We'll see each other again,"** I smile wider even though blood was falling out the side of my mouth. Then, everything just went black.

_Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me_


End file.
